


A Not So Easy Courtship

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Not So Easy Courtship

**Title:** A Not So Easy Courtship  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, OFC  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Easy  
 **Author's Notes:** Flangst, AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Not So Easy Courtship

~

An easy assignment, they’d said. Harry snorted to himself. Whoever’d planned this sortie had evidently forgotten what it was like to be on assignment in the middle of a war.

Biting his lip, Harry inched forward in the mud until the Death Eater camp was in sight. Luckily his Disillusionment Charm held, and when the signal came to attack, he was ready.

Spells flew thick in the air until the Death Eaters, realising they were doomed, began casting wildly. One hit Harry’s leg and he went down.

“Easy, I’ve got you,” Hermione said.

Harry fainted as he was Side-Along-Apparated away.

~

“An easy fix,” Malfoy pronounced after examining Harry’s leg. “It’s broken, but a dollop of Skele-gro is all you need.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks for looking at it. I know you’re busy.”

Malfoy snorted. “You’re our most important soldier. I made time.”

Harry smiled, watching as Malfoy gathered what he needed. Tilting his head, he asked, “Why’d you volunteer to be a medic on the front lines, Malfoy? I hear you were offered a desk job back at the Ministry.”

Malfoy shrugged. “I was, but I feel as if I’m doing something useful out here.”

Harry clasped his arm. “You are.”

~

Wartime romances were not the easiest things to manage, but given the amount of time Harry spent being healed, it was inevitable. His friends teased him, but Harry didn’t care.

Malfoy was far from easygoing, but a complex, demanding lover who could be serene in the midst of chaos was just what Harry needed. Even Hermione agreed.

When the war ended, Harry’s first stop was Malfoy’s tent. Shocked to find it empty, Harry searched for him, floored when the assistant mediwitch finally said, “He left. He said this would make it easy for you to forget him.”

Harry growled. _Idiot_!

~

“You’re an idiot.”

Draco turned to face Potter. “Hello to you, too,” he drawled. “Welcome back from the front.”

“I returned as soon as they told me you’d left.” Potter’s eyes narrowed. “Why’d you leave so suddenly?”

Draco shrugged. “My job was done. Plus, I was beginning to miss civilization.”

“Git.” Potter moved closer; Draco stood his ground. “You ran.”

Draco looked away. “What we had couldn’t last, Potter, surely you know that?”

“All I know is, with you, life seems easy.” Potter’s face was close now.

“With us? Nothing’s easy,” Draco whispered.

“We’ll see,” Potter murmured before kissing him.

~


End file.
